Back to Me
by Ironhide's Lover
Summary: Transformers: Prime story. War had torn the bond between Blaze and Optimus, but can she repair it while dealing with the Decepticons? And what will she do when Optimus looses his memories and once again becomes Orion Pax? Optimus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to write a new story, but don't worry I haven't given up on my other story, Fight for You. I am only taking a little break from it because I got this idea in my head about a new story based of the series Transformers: Prime. I love that show! But anyways, today has been a crazy/scary day for me because our school was in lock down for like 3 hours because of a weapons threat. I have never been so scared in my life! Haha, but I should probably let you guys get to the story.**

**I only own my OC, Blaze.**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

**Blaze's POV**

I looked over what was left of my fallen home as I drifted out into space. Cybertron was finally taken over by Decepticons. My jet form floated in the vast area of space surrounding Cybertron. Explosions of fire erupted on the surface as the last few Autobots tried to save our dying home. I was not one to give up, but I saw sense in trying to protect Cybertron when Decepticons now vastly outnumbered the Autobots.

I looked one more time at Cybertron, and then I flew away to a new planet where I knew of some Autobots living there. One of them I knew very well, his name is Optimus Prime. I also knew him as Orion Pax. Orion was a very good friend of mine before the war. He was always reading about the Primes and learning their ways hoping one day that the Council of Elders would crown him the next Prime. But, then came along another bot known as Megatronus, now known as Megatron. Megatronus would always try to tell the Elders that he was to be the next great Prime. But, when the Council refused and chose Orion, Megatronus then formed his own army and called them Decepticons. Orion also always talked about Vector Sigma. He said it is where all the knowledge of the Primes is held. He even showed me to it once; it was the most amazing thing I've seen. You could feel the energy around it as you approached it. But, only a Prime, or someone appointed by a Prime, can access its' knowledge.

Before Orion had become a Prime our friendship grew much stronger. I even became aware that I had feelings for him, but then he was chosen to become a Prime. Things changed after that. Before he left to accept the Councils decision, he did tell me that he also had feelings for me. But, our relationship never became more than just friends. Once he became a Prime we became distant. I would only see him every once in a while and that was only when he wasn't busy, which wasn't very often. But, now that I know he's on another planet still alive and safe, I hope to reignite those feelings for him.

**2 years late…No ones' POV**

"Optimus, we have an inbound Cybertronian. It will crash at least 20 miles east of our location," Ratchet explained as he watched the monitor screen.

"Bumblebee and Arcee, I would like you two to go investigate this one. Be cautious for it could be a Decepticon. If anything like that occurs, contact us immediately," Optimus ordered.

"Will do, Optimus," Arcee answered.

Bumblebee gave out a few whirls and clicks. His vocal processors were damaged in a battle on Cybertron. But, it seems like his human companion, Raf, can understand him completely.

Arcee and Bumblebee both walk through the ground bridge to their destination. Once there, Bumblebee scouts ahead for any Deception activity while Arcee approaches the crashed Cybertronian cautiously.

"There are Autobot markings this plane, Bumblebee. But, keep an eye out for any Decepticons in the area."

Bumblebee answered with some clicks and returned to his post. Arcee examined the crashed jet checking for serious injuries. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but that was until the fallen Autobot finally started moving. Arcee jumped back in surprise and readied her weapons just in case. The jet soon began to change form as the sound of gears shifting filled the air. A slender form took the place of the once crashed plane.

"Where am I?" The femme asked.

"You are on Earth. What is your name?"

"My designation is Blaze, what is yours?"

"I am Arcee and this is Bumblebee," Arcee replied while Bumblebee gave a nice wave.

"It is nice to meet you both," Blaze smiled.

Blazes' slender form soon turned to look at her surroundings. The sun danced across her blue and white form as she looked around. Her bright blue optics scanned the sky as she took a deep breath.

"Do you know where I could find, Optimus Prime?" Blaze asked.

Arcee gave her a wary look, but shook it off, "He is back at our base. I'll comm. Ratchet and let him know he can open a ground bridge."

"Wait, Ratchet? You mean that cranky, old bot is still functioning?" A laugh escaped Blaze as she thought of Ratchet.

"Yes, Ratchet is still alive and functioning," Arcee laughed.

After that a ground bridge soon appeared. I took a wary glance at it, _'What if Optimus doesn't recognize me?' _I thought to myself. But, I pulled myself together and stepped through it with Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Hey you guys made it back! So, any Decepticons?" Miko asked.

"No, Miko, there were no Decepticons," Arcee answered.

"Aw, well at least I didn't miss anything, but who's this?" She asked as she pointed towards the new bot.

Arcee stepped back and stood beside Bulkhead so that Blaze could introduce herself, "Hi, my name is Blaze. I'm an Autobot seeker who recently escaped Cybertron. And, I actually came to Earth in hopes of finding Optimus Prime. Do you know where he is?"

A tall, blue and red bot stepped forward, "I am Optimus Pri…Blaze?"

**I know it was short, but I wanted to at least get it started. Let me know what you guys think. Please review, because I would love to know if I should continue this or not! Thanks for all the reviews on Fight for You. And I promise you guys I will update that story soon. But, until next time, R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad that whoever read this really likes it! Now I want to start moving on with the chapters, so they're going to be longer than the first chapter. The story also starts right before Rock Bottom. And, Blaze looks a lot like Arcee except her armor is just blue and white, and she has long wings on her back, and her feet don't have the large wheels on them like Arcees' does. And, Blaze is an F-22 Raptor. Enjoy!**

**I only own my OC Blaze.**

**Chapter 2- Stronger**

**Blaze's POV**

"Blaze?" Optimus questioned me as I turned to look at him.

"Optimus, it's been awhile," I said.

"Indeed it has Blaze. How is Cybertron?"

Everyone then turned their heads towards me hoping I would have good news, "Cybertron is, sadly, still taken over by the Decepticons. Hundreds of Autobot bodies lay dead at their feet. I barely escaped with my life when I fled from Cybertron."

"Can I ask a question?" The human female known as Miko asked.

"Go for it," I replied.

"Will you leave us like Wheeljack did?"

"Miko! We do not need to bombard her with such questions," Ratchet yelled.

"What's wrong with asking her about Wheeljack?" Raf questioned.

"Raf! I said…"

"Ratchet its fine," I signed. "Wheeljack is my older brother. We were separated back in the early days of the war. He was sent out on a recon mission behind enemy lines. I never heard from again. But, you said he was here?"

"Yeah, 'Jack was here. He was captured by Decepticons when he crashed landed. But, another Decepticon disguised himself as Wheeljack making us think that he was the real Wheeljack. That was until the real Wheeljack escaped and kicked the fake ones' butt!" Bulkhead said.

"Sounds like Wheeljack to me," I laughed. "That's why I remember you, Bulkhead. You were one of Wheeljacks good friends."

"You bet I was."

"But, I've never met both of you before," I pointed towards Arcee and Bumblebee.

"They are our finest scouts," Optimus answered.

"We joined the Autobots later in the war," Arcee said.

"Hm, well it is nice to meet you both."

"Hmph," Arcee replied as she stepped away from the group.

Bumblebee happily chirped and shook my hand. I laughed at his nice gesture, but was confused about how Arcee took my arrival. I watched as her human friend, Jack, followed after her.

"May I have a word with you Blaze?" Optimus asked.

"Sure Optimus."

I followed Optimus out of their base and out onto one of the tall, rocky platforms that covered their base. The sun had already dipped below the horizon. The stars shown brightly in the night sky as I watched Optimus stand on the edge of the rocks.

I heard him take in a deep breath, "I have really missed you Blaze."

His bright blue optics turned to look at me, "I have missed you too Optimus."

"I thought you were dead," he said as he embraced me in a tight hug.

"I thought you had forgotten about me," I replied sadly while laying my head on his chest.

He let me go so that he was looking directly at my face, "How could I forget someone as beautiful as you?"

I felt my face heat up and my cooling fans kick on, "I don't know, but I never saw you again once you became a Prime. You never even told me you were leaving Cybertron."

"I wanted to tell you, but there was no time. We had to make it off of Cybertron before the Decepticons could detect our position. I'm sorry," Optimus said as he took one of his hands and caressed my cheek.

I leaned into his touch, but did not say a word. I never wanted this moment to end. "I don't want to spoil the moment, but we've got an energon reading," Bulkhead said as he too came to the top of the base.

"Understood Bulkhead," Optimus replied as I followed both of them back down to the base.

Optimus gave me one last look before walking inside. I smiled back and went to stand beside Ratchet. I watched as Ratchet typed away on his computer trying to find the exact location of the energon.

"It looks like it is located in a cave far from here."

"Arcee, Jack, Bulkhead, Miko, and Blaze, I want you to take this mission. Report anything that happens and what you find."

"Sure thing Optimus," Bulkhead replied.

Ratchet opened the ground bridge as I looked at Optimus. His face showed no emotion, but his optics showed that he cared deeply and was maybe a little nervous. I smiled confidently showing him that he had nothing to worry about.

Stepping through the ground bridge, Arcee and Bulkhead transformed letting their humans get in them. I also transformed into my jet mode and took to the sky. I stayed above them and kept an optic out for any Decepticons. Nothing showed up on radar as we approached the cave. Transforming, I landed near Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Wow that is so cool!" Miko said as I smiled down at her.

"Is this the place, Ratchet?" Arcee asked Ratchet through our comms.

"Yes, this seems to be the place. Now make sure you get in and get out before any Decepticon finds you."

As we talked about how to approach the situation, Jack was trying to get our attention, "Uh, guys?" He said as he pointed to the entrance of the cave.

We looked towards that direction seeing that Miko had run off into the cave, "Miko!" Bulkhead yelled as we ran after her.

I ran after Bulkhead while Arcee and Jack were a little behind. Bulkhead stopped at looked around until Miko decided to pop out and start yelling things. But, I had a feeling that this wasn't the least of our worries.

"The energon signal is getting stronger over here," Bulkhead said as he pointed to some rocks. "Ratchet will want some samples."

I watched as Bulkhead started smashing away at the rocks. In the distance, I could almost hear what sounded that someone shooting a blaster, "Bulkhead stop for a second."

Bulkhead did as I asked and stopped. I walked back to where we came from and noticed Arcee and Jack not too far away from us. Then, I saw shots raining down on them. But, that was all I saw of them because the rock beneath them soon disappeared. I screamed as the ground now beneath us started to shake and crumble. Rocks soon started falling and I tried to run to Miko to protect her, but I huge rock fell on my right leg. I screamed in agony as I tried to get myself free but to no avail.

The ceiling above us soon gave way. I shielded myself from the falling rocks hoping and praying to Primus that this wasn't the end. With my optics shut I readied myself for the worse, but it never came. I opened my optics only to find that Bulkhead was holding the ceiling above his head.

"Don't worry Miko and Blaze, I've got this."

"Bulkhead you're going to…"

"I said I've got this Blaze. Now don't worry about me."

I was about to speak again, but another wave of pain shot through me. I held in my screams and tried to get the large rock off me again. The rock wouldn't budge so I lied there in defeat.

"Don't give up so easily Blaze. Here, I'll find a way out," Miko said as she went over to a wall of rocks and started moving one rock at a time.

Minutes later, Miko was out of breath and couldn't move another rock, "Miko, please just calm down. There's no fresh air in here, so you need to stop or you'll suffocate," Bulkhead said worriedly.

"No, I have to keep trying," Miko replied as she tried standing but fell to the floor.

"Please, Miko just listen to Bulkhead…wait, do you hear that?"

"It sounds like drilling. It has to be Arcee and Jack. Quickly Miko, bang a rock on my foot."

I watched as Miko picked up a rock and walked over to Bulkhead, "But, I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me Miko, Bulkhead's a lot tougher than you think he is."

I took in deep breaths as yet another wave of pain went through me, "Stay with me Blaze. You can do it, just stay awake," I could hear Bulkhead saying but my vision was soon becoming blurry.

My body wanted to shut down, but I kept myself awake. Then, just as all hope seemed lost, someone busted through the rock wall. A menacing laugh could be heard, "It is I, Starscream, that has come to rescue you lord Megatron, uh?"

I glared at Starscream as he completely tore down the rest of the wall, "Ah, what do we have here, two Autobots and their human pet. Megatron will not only be pleased that I saved him, but he'll love having a new pet and two Autobots."

"Stay away from the human Starscream!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Now, why don't you just come here you little human."

"Leave her alone Starscream!" I yelled at him.

But, that was soon a mistake as Starscream now approached me, "Another femme Autobot? And you're a seeker? My, my, Megatron will surely be pleased. It's not everyday that the Autobots have a femme seeker."

His clawed finger lifted my chin off the ground. I glared at him, but soon felt another wave of pain. I shut my optics and grunted in pain, "Oh, you poor femme. A rock has disabled you from getting up. Why don't we just push that rock down a little harder?" Starscream then jammed the rock harder on my leg. I screamed in pain while my body struggled to stay online.

"Starscream leave her alone!" Bulkhead yelled as he kicked him back towards the hole he made.

"You pathetic fool! You dare mess with me? Well, say goodbye to your precious human," Starscream growled as he pointed his blaster towards Miko.

Not a second later did a driller come ramming through the hole and ran into Starscream, "Jack, get Miko out of here!"

Miko turned towards Bulkhead and then looked at me with tearing eyes, "But, we can't just leave you guys."

"No, Miko you must go!"

"Ah, now where was I?" Starscream stood back up and pointed his blaster towards Miko and Jack.

"Put your weapons down Starscream," Arcee stood with her blaster charged and aimed at Starscreams' face. "Now, put your hands up."

"Uh," Starscream grunted as he knew what was coming next.

"We need to get out of here before it collapses. Arcee, take Jack and Miko while I carry Blaze."

With my optics barely online, I felt someone pick me up. The pain that shot through me this time was much fiercer. I held back a scream while shutting my optics and scrunching my hands into fists.

"Come on Blaze. Just stay with me," Bulkheads voice sounded as we ran through the cave.

Energon poured out through my badly damaged leg. I stayed awake as long as I could. I could hear Arcee telling Ratchet to prepare the sickbay. A rush of air came over me as the ground bridge opened. Bulkhead ran through it and I soon found myself back at base. Gasps were heard as Bulkhead carried me unto Ratchets medical table.

"Blaze, if you can hear me, you need to stay with us…Blaze?...Blaze?"

That was the last thing I heard. What I saw before my optics shut off was Optimus approaching me with worried optics. I fell into a deep status lock not knowing if I would be waking up in the Well of the Allspark or back at base.

**And there you have it. I know I left off at a bad part, but I thought I would make you guys worry just a bit longer until the next chapter. Until then, don't forget to review!**


End file.
